Bonding
by bzdurden
Summary: Brooklyn and Rebekah escaped Weapon-X together, built a friendship together, and started new lives with the X-Men together. Now, there's only one thing left that they haven't done. OCxOC. Smut. Lesbian scenes.


"…two, THREE!"

Though the two X-Men officially were known as Siren and Shadow, respectively, neither of them really liked going by their codenames; Brooklyn Pace-Carlisle and Rebekah Fell, formerly Weapon-322, charged through the door, soaking wet and giggling as Rebekah quickly slammed the door behind her and locked it. The two had run as fast as their legs would possibly take them from the X-Men swimming pool – Brooklyn, while intoxicated, had the bright idea to go into the pool while the two were in nothing but their underwear, and now Brooklyn lay on the bed topless, having discarded her bra in the pool, while Rebekah fiddled with the lock.

Brooklyn took a second to watch Rebekah as she messed with the lock. She was stunning, though he knew that the other mutant would never admit it: she was a couple months older than Brooklyn herself, tall, around 6 feet even, pale, absolutely beautiful face with sharp features and a thin, beautiful mouth. Her eyes were purple and they shone like fresh lavender, illuminated by the sun; they seemed to stare through your soul and pierce it, but when she looked at Brooklyn, the gaze felt warm, inviting, and it gave her heart a jumpy feeling like it was being hit with a defibrillator. Slowly, Brooklyn's gaze snaked down the rest of her body, down the toned, tight abdomen, the athletic frame, the perky boobs, her ass, accentuated by her soaking underwear and plainly visible…

"Brooklyn? You okay, sweetheart?"

Brooklyn blinked to see that Rebekah had turned around and was staring at her, and her eyes instinctively widened. For a second, she thought about moving to cover her own boobs, where Shadow's gaze was firmly planted, but then she just giggled and lay back, closing her eyes. She knew – or, at least, she'd been told – that she was beautiful herself, with her deep chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, sharp, genuinely cheerful features, and even white grin that she always wore, but she never quite saw what everyone else saw unless it was Rebekah looking at her. She made her feel, as Brooklyn knew she made Rebekah feel, like she was worth a billion dollars, and her friendship meant more to Brooklyn than the entire world.

"Uhm, yeah, Bekah, I'm…uh…fine…" she whispered, her voice trailing off as Shadow advanced.

They were as close as friends could be, but neither had ever seen the other topless, and now Shadow stood, transfixed, staring at Siren's breasts as the younger mutant lay back, stretched out on the bed and yawning, oblivious to the sudden upshot of emotion inside her friend. The ex-Weapon slowly reached around her back and unclasped her own bra, letting her pale, full breasts reveal themselves in full force. Slowly, with the grace of a trained killer, she snaked her way onto Brooklyn's bed and leaned over her, poking her once with a long finger and giggling as Siren opened her eyes like it was Christmas morning, and beneath the flesh of Shadow's breasts was a present she'd been dreaming of for years.

Siren reached out and embraced her friend wordlessly, pulling her close so that through her right breast Shadow could feel Brooklyn's excited little heartbeat pumping on and on like the Energizer Bunny. Hot pool water still dripped off them, soaking the bed around them and keeping them stuck together; Brooklyn giggled and traced a drop of moisture along the Weapon-X tattoo on Shadow's shoulder, while the dark haired mutant pulled away as much as she could and tongue-dried the patch of skin beneath Brooklyn's navel where the name "Carlisle" was tattooed. The two then hugged again, breasts rubbing against one another and sparking friction and lust, until finally they both felt it safe to move in for a kiss.

Immediately, both of their hearts picked up again: the kiss was almost magical, so soft was each pair of lips upon the other, and Brooklyn took initiative by rolling on top of Shadow and pushing her head downwards, onto Shadow's neck. A soft moan escaped the bowels of the former assassin's throat as Brooklyn temporarily halted the advance of her mouth down Shadow's upper body, near her collarbone; stopping for just a second, Brooklyn watched with wide eyes as Rebekah hooked the edges of her underwear with her thumbs and pulled down, revealing a gorgeous, shaved pussy that immediately made Brooklyn's pelvis twitch just a bit. She didn't have long to wait.

As Brooklyn resumed her march down south, stopping over Shadow's left breast and sucking on the peaky nipple hungrily, her best friend reached forward and ripped off her underwear almost frantically, grabbing her ass and pulling both of them upwards into a sitting position. Brooklyn eagerly wrapped her arms around Shadow's back, feeling her boobs meet those of her friend head on, before taking her legs and ensnaring Shadow's lower back so that her vagina, shaved and waiting to be explored, brushed against Shadow's belly button. The two whimpered as they kissed each other, insides tingling in anticipation, before Brooklyn pulled Shadow down, kissed her lips and sternum once, and then plunged her tongue inside her folds.

"Brooklyn…yeah, just like that, oh, just like that…"

The next few minutes were a fever dream; Brooklyn began to sweat as she fervently moved her tongue around Rebekah's insides, and the ex-Weapon shook violently, boobs bouncing, as Brooklyn hit all the spots that she was banking on her best friend loving. The two shook like there was an earthquake approaching, Brooklyn desperately massaging the goosebump tips of Rebekah's nipples as her pelvis began to shake and her vaginal walls began to contract. She threw her head back and moaned her friend's name as Brooklyn redoubled her efforts, and Siren's tongue was caught inside Rebekah mid-orgasm, sending ejaculate gushing down her throat and giving Shadow a new layer of pleasured screams.

Brooklyn's tongue massaged the nerve endings of Rebekah's womanhood, making her shiver and moan some more as she pulled out and threw her head back, swallowing all of Shadow's come. For a moment, in the dim lighting of the room, the violet-eyed mutant could see her friend's boobs, on the smaller side of average but glimmering with a thin sheen of sweat and sitting, nice and perky, just for her; the moment disappeared, and Brooklyn was crawling forward subserviently, kissing Rebekah's opening and working her way up past her breasts to her mouth again.

"Brooklyn…oh, Brooklyn, fuck, fuck, Brooklyn…"

Shadow was a shivering mess in Brooklyn's arms as the tanned, goddess-like mutant held her gently, carrying her through the final waves of her climax and whispering words of affection in her ear. Rebekah rolled her around, letting Brooklyn rest comfortably on her back, and then mounted her so that their womanhoods brushed together with every rock. What was left of the juice from Shadow's orgasm acted as lubricant, providing a slick feel to the older mutant's rocks as Brooklyn began to moan and pull her legs up around Shadow's thighs. Siren clasped her by the asscheeks and held on for the ride as she was repeatedly met with Rebekah's nipple poking through the gap in her lips and entering her mouth.

The two kept going, sweaty and entangled, until Brooklyn too began to feel herself shake, helpless in the throes of orgasm, and contract in on herself. With nothing to hold onto, she grasped Shadow, pulling her in as she screamed and cried in a desperate, feral sort of joy. The two kept humping desperately, brushing against each other, until Brooklyn pushed Shadow back and squirted across her abdomen and breasts. With the speed of an animal, she was on all fours across the bed, licking away at the fluids like a dog and swallowing periodically until they were both sweaty and satisfied.

"Brooklyn, that was…"

"Incredible?" finished the younger mutant, drying off her bottom lip on the side of Shadow's breast and pulling into a cuddle; she took a second to admire the form of the beautiful, beautiful animal beside her and then leaned in for a kiss, which Shadow met eagerly for several seconds. "Best time of either of our lives? Something that needs to happen every day, if possible?"

Shadow snorted in laughter and ran a hand through Brooklyn's black hair, which cascaded down her bare shoulders, before pulling the mutant into a bridal carry and walking to the shower.

"Worthy of an encore," Rebekah finished, closing the door behind her and locking it as both mutants began to giggle.


End file.
